From the future
by LonelyKlaroliner
Summary: She being she, was too curious and did the spell. Now she's 500 years in the past... and her parents aren't even together in the past. Will that change? KLAROLINE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my very very very first fanfiction, so please be nice :) I read a loooot of Klaroline fanfictions and decided to write my own so... And i want you to know, English is not my first language, even not my second, so i can make mistakes, sorry for that. I hope you'll enjoy it. ;)**

********DISCLAIMER**** i do not own TVD 

2514

She was scrolling in Aunt Bonnies spellbook until something caught her attention, a spell that brings you to the past. She thought for a bit and chanted the spell... The book fell on the ground and she dissapeared

2014 

_Nikols POV:_

''Aghh'' i opened my eyes, i was layig on the cold floor, on the middle of the road.

I stood up and looked around, it's Mystic Falls... but different. Oh my god.. the spell worked! What did i do?! Ugh i am SO dead... I have to find a way to get back.

I saw the grill in front of me. But first, let's have some little fun.

I smirked and walked to the Grill, it wasn't changed a lot. I walked in and saw mom, Aunt Elena and Aunt Bonnie sitting at a table, this is so weird, they don't even know Caroline is my mom, i tried not to laugh and walked to the bar and sat on a chair.

Next to me, was sitting Uncle Elijah, Dad, Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan. I tried not to laugh, but thank god they didn't look at me.

The young version of Uncle Matt, who is dead in the future asked me what i want to drink.

'' A glass of scotch, please'' i said and he raised an eyebrow

''Aren't you too young to drink that? And especially at this time?''

People always think i'm young, but no! I'm almost 500! I sighed ''oh no, i'm old enough to have a glass of scotch''

''sorry, but i'm not believing that''

i rolled my eyes and moved closer, looking at his eyes

''you're going to give me a glass of scotch'' i compelled him and smiled

'ohh bad luck for you, but i'm under vervain'' he smirked.

Ugh how i could i forget. "well atleast now you can give me scotch?"

he chuckled and gave me a glass of scotch.

I could say, Dad and my Uncles where secretly listening.

''So.. why are you under vervain, may i ask?''

he chuckled again and talked ''well, this town is full of supernatural beings, so.. it's for the best'' '

' ahh.. i understand now'' i just tried to make a conversation

''i didn't see you here before'' he said.

I nod ''yeah.. i.. i came from.. eh..''

he raised an eyebrow.

Okay now is the time to tell.

I whispered. ''Okay..you probaly not going to believe this...but... i'm from the future...''

he didn't talk for a moment and than started to laugh

'' from the future?!'' he said still laughing.

''sssshh, be quiet''.

Yes i knew, Dad was listening, he turned to look at me, so did my Uncles.

''you're from the _future_?'' Uncle Damon asked me with a playfull face.

I narrowed my eyes. '' eavesdropping?'' i said looking at them all, they really didn't change a bit.

Uncle Damon chuckled and said '' Well, i can't do anything, my ears can hear everything here''

i noded '' oh i understand'' i took a sip from my drink

'' so you're really from the future?'' Uncle Matt asked still chuckling.

I rolled my eyes '' i said, you won't believe it, so i'm not going to let you believe in it'' i said simply.

'' How many years from the future, may i ask?'' Uncle Elijah asked

''so you believe me?'' i raised my eyebrows.

'' i didn't say that.. but maybe i will'' he said

''oh well, what year is it now?''

''it's 2014'' my Father said.

I split my drink ''2014?! oh no... my mother is going to kill me!''

Uncle Damon and Stefan chuckled

'' so how many years?'' they asked

''five...hundred'' i said closing my eyes

''wow, 500.. that's.. long'' uncle Damon said.

I noded ''i should go back'' i said, however i don't know how, i have to find the book.

I looked at the table where mom was sitting, they were probaly listening.

'' How?'' Uncle Stefan asked.

''ehh.. well..-''

''Bloody hell, finally found you!'' a familiar voice said, comming closer, i turned to look at it.. UGH WHY?!

**Ahh this was fun to write, i'm sorry if i have mistakes, and if it's too short, let me know what i have to correct or if you have ideas or something. I hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks for reading ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Nikols POV:_

''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'' i yelled at to him.

''well, hello to you too'' he said walking closer, he gave me a kiss on my cheek and smirked.

''seriously what are you doing here?!'' ugh.. why does he have to come, i could handle it myself.

''i can ask you the same question'' he said.

I could see my Dad and Uncles saring at us. I gave him a warning look, so he won't ruin everything, i hope he understood.

''i made a mistake and now i'm here'' i told him

'' ohh yeah, sure a _mistake'' _he said sarcastic.

I could heard my Uncles laugh, even Dad laughed.. And Aunt Elena was chuckling, eavesdroppers.

''Is he your boyfriend?'' Uncle STefan asked.

Henrick laughed hard, i could see the tears in his eyes.

''eww NO! He's my brother!'' i told them.

''ohh'' they chuckled.

Henrick finally stopped laughing. '' ahh.. sorry for that...I'm Henrick'' he said

i saw Dads and Uncle Elijahs eyes widen a bit, of course, of the name.

''ohh and i'm Nikol by the way, forgot to tell'' i smiled and they noded and told their names.

''and..who is older? sorry i'm just curious'' Uncle Damon asked

Henrick immediately answered " i am"

''no he is not, we're twins'' i told them.

''still, i'm older _little sister'' _

i sighed ''What?! 10 minutes!?" i yelled.

"no.. 15 minutes exactly'' he smirked

''ughh i hate you!''

he still smirked ''aww i love you too'' he said.

Uncle Damon chuckled ''you two are crazy''

''i take that as a compliment'' Henrick said.

''you still didn't tell me why you're here'' i said.

''why do you think?! To get you back!'' he said.

''i don't need your help! i could come back in my own'' i said angry

''ohh how?! you don't have the spell'' he smirked.

I sighed.'' how did you know i did the spell?'' i asked

''Mother saw the spell book laying on the ground, with the page of the spell you did, so she went crazy and told Father of course, and they decided me to go back and get you'' he said, feeling proud.

''ohh.. well, do the spell than'' i said.

''that isn't so easy, we have to wait for the full moan, which is in 4 days, and... we need Moms and Dads blood'' he said looking worried.

''ohh...'' Fuck, so we need to tell them.

''and by the way, our phones still work, if someone calls from the future we can still answer, isn't that amazing?!'' he said and i looked with wide eyes at my phone

'''17 missed calls from Mom, 14 missed calls from Dad and... 1 missed call from you'' i said looking at him

''what?! one call is enough, you didn't pick up anyway'' he said.

Uncle Elijah interrupted ''you said you were a vampire, how is it possible you can do spells?'' he asked and they all looked at us.

''we're tribrids'' i told them.

''tribrids?'' Dad asked.

''yes.. a part vampire, a part werewolf and a part witch'' i told them.

''how is that even possible?'' dad asked curious.

''Well... our Father is an Or.. i mean a Hybrid and his mother.. our Grandma was a witch, so we are tribrids, it's a long story.'' Henrick told them

Dad narrowed his eyes.. i know he doesn't trust people so easily.. but however.

i looked at Henrick. ''shall we tell them?'' i asked

he licked his lips and noded ''we have too'' he said.

''tell us what?'' Uncle Elijah asked.

Henrick looked at me. '

'what?! you said you are older, so you are going to tell!'' i said

he gave me his puppy eyes look, which he always does. ''ahhh come one, you're his favorite''

i sighed ''fine''

i took a deap breath and looked at the curious faces in front of me.

''well..eh.. this is hard to believe but..ehhm we... we are.. family of yours''

i said and waited for reaction.

Their eyes widened but everyone was quiet until Henrick spoke. ''so...''

''What do you mean family?'' Uncle Stefan asked.

I raised my eyebrows. ''just.. family'' i answered

i heard Mom, aunt Elena and Aunt Bonnie walking to us.

''sorry we were eavesdropping, but... did we hear it correct?'' Aunt Elena asked walking next to uncle Damon.

''yes you heard it right Aunt Elena'' Henrick said and her eyes widen because of the term Aunt.

''wow, this is awkard'' Aunt Bonnie said and i chuckled.

Uncle Elijah asked ''and.. who is your Father?''

Henrick smirked ''who do you think?'' he said looking at Dad, who's eyes are wider now.

Everyone looked in shock. '

'there is no way i believe this'' Dad said

**Thanks for reading**

**I hoped you liked it! please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Henricks POV:_

''there is no way i believe this!'' Dad said.

I raised my eyebrows. ''why not?'' i asked.

''i can't procreate'' he said with a weird voice, because of the shock, i guess.

''oh you can... you can have children with werewolves.. however our mother _was_ not a werewolf'' i told him.

''than what is she?'' he asked.

''i thought you didn't believe me'' i said smirking

''i still don't but..just curious'' he said.

''yeah sure..'' i rolled my eyes and talked

''Our mother was a vampire but... now she's a hybrid, you turned her into a hybrid'' i simply said.

''that's impossible'' he said and the rest noded.

''no it it possible, but you can't turn every vampire into a hybrid... she was-is _special'' _i smirked

''she's your mate'' i said and Nikol smiled.

''Mate?'' Uncle Damon asked, dad was frozen.

''yes.. you can make someone your mate.. if you love her, really, really much'' Nikol told them

i could see some happines in Dads eyes.

''Well who is this woman than?''Uncle Stefan asked.

''Who do you think? Aren't they together yet?'' Nikol asked.

''KLaus, doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?'' Uncle Damon asked and everyone shoke their head expect Dad

i looked at Mom, seriously, i could see some jealousy in her eyes.

I chuckled, this is so awkard.

I looked at Nikol and she noded.

''our Mom is...'' she smirked and looked at Mom, who's eyes widend.

I chuckled again, i looked at Dad who seemed.. happy.

''Caroline?!'' Uncle Damon, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Elena and Aunt Bonnie asked at the same time.

And we noded.

Uncle Elijah looked at Dad and than at Mom and than at us. "miss Forbes?" he asked.

''ahh..no..,it's miss _Mikaelson_'' i smirked.

Dad seemed happier now and Mom...angrier?

''i'm married with..Klaus?! No way!'' she said, still shocked.

I laughed

''You are Mom'' Nikol said.

I sighed ''now can everyone please act normal?'' i said.

''how do you want us to act normal!? after this!'' Mom said.

''oh sorry mom, but we had to tell, otherwise we can't go back'' i said.

''i don't believe yet that you two are my children, so don't call me mom please'' she said and sighed.

Dad looked still happy.

''Father, didn't you even notice a little, that we look like you...and mother?'' i asked and they all looked at us.

''actually, you both seriously look exactly like your parents'' Uncle Damon said.

And Mom studdied us. ''yes, our eyes are a mixture of theirs and our hair is like Dads but the colour is Moms...'' Nikol told them.

''And we have Fathers dimples'' i said showing them as Nikol did and they chuckled, even Mom, that surprised me.

''And what else...'' i said, thinking.

''ohh yes, and we can draw really good.. oh and i'm a really good cheerleader'' Nikol said feeling proud.

''They are definitely my children" Father said.

''Finally you believe us!'' Nikol yelled and hugged Dad tightly, almost killing him. Dad hugged her back and we looked back at Caroline.

'' So Mom.. i mean Caroline, you believe us?'' i asked.

''i think.. i do'' she said, i smiled and give her a small hug, than Nikol give her a big one.

Dad looked really happy.

I sighed in relief. Finally everyone believes us.

''You all are still exactly the same'' Nikol said and they chuckled

''well, our Uncles hair styles are a bit different... but for the rest everything is the same'' i said and than noticed Uncle Elijah even then wore suits, i laughed.

''Seriously Uncle Elijah, or do i have to say Uncle Suit'' i said still laughing and so did Nikol.

"i didn't even notice'' she said. '

'we all know, he is in love with suits'' Uncle Damon said, while everyone laughed.

''yes, and Aunt Hayley'' Nikol said and Uncle Elijah's eyes widend.

''Ohh don't say you're not together yet'' i said.

''oh serious, no one here is together '' Nikol said.

''we are'' Uncle Damon said, looking at Aunt Elena.

''ahh finally someone... but, you're not married yet, are you?" i asked and i could see of the looks on their faces that they aren't.

Nikol chuckled. ''yes.. you two are going to marry''

and than suddenly she looked worried, i noticed that. '

'What's wrong!?" i asked, holding her arm.

''The..wedding'' she said looking at me.

''ohh fuck'' i rubbed my hair.

''it's a day after the full moon... we still can hurry'' she said.

''i hope so... because if we don't...''

''yes.. Auntie Bex will _kill _us...'' Nikol said.

''Rebekah is going to marry?!" Dad asked and we noded.

''with who?" Uncle Elijah asked.

''With Uncle Stefan...'' Nikol said looking at him, who's eyed widend.

''my brother is going to marry Barbie Klaus?!" uncle Damon said lauging.

''i seriously don't want to have any other _wide eyes attack_'' i said.

''Where is Aunt Rebekah actually?'' Nikol asked.

''she's home'' Uncle Elijah asked, who seemed happy too.

''And Uncle Kol?'' i asked and everyone was quiet again.

"What's wrong this time?'' i asked.

''Kol..is dead'' Dad said.

''ohh right.. at this time he's dead'' Nikol said looking at me and the rest were shocked.

''don't worry, he's coming back, when we are 100, there's something going to happen on the otherside, and we have to do a spell, with a little help of Aunt Bonnie to get Uncle Kol back'' i said.

They seemed happier now, especially Dad and Uncle Elijah.

''oh plus, Uncle Kol and Aunt Bonnie are together'' Nikol said and Aunt Bonnie looked shocked.

I chuckled ''you may think, they don't fit together, but they're definitely made for each other''

i said and yawned. ''i'm really tired, is there somewhere we can stay for a few days?'' i asked and heared Nikol yawn too.

''of course, you can stay at...your own house'' dad smirked.

''good'' i said and chuckled.

**:) please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, i hope you liked it, and again, i'm sorry if i make mistakes, and i know it's a little short, i'll try to write longer. :)**

_Klaus' POV:_

We went home after the _big _talk at the Grill, my future children told Rebekah everything they told us and Rebekah is really...crazy now, well she always wanted to be happy... to have a family.. Now she knows she's getting one. I wanted to talk with Caroline before we left the Grill, but i think it's better if i do it another time. Of course she's shocked, she just learned she's going to marry me, well at least, now i know she loves me, or she is _going_ to love me. I still can't believe it... i never thought i would be able to have a family, have children, be loved, be with the woman i love more than anything. I smile at the thoughts and walk to my room and lay on my bed, before i'm going to sleep i think about sending Caroline a text... but no, maybe she's sleeping...or not.. i think and think...than pick my phone. _[Hello love]_ i take a deep breath and send it.

_Carolines POV:_

I immediately went to bed after this crazy thing at the Grill, i don't know if i feel happy or angry.. I mean i'm going to get a family in the future, which i thought i'll never get one after i turned to a vampire. And with Klaus, in gods sake. How can i be with Klaus! I hate him! He promised me to never come back and now he's back. UGH! it's good to see him again actually.. i sort of missed him, seriously he looked hot, like he always does, but after a long time not seeing him, he looked hotter. Oh my god, what am i saying, i don't care if he's hot or not, i hate him. Anyway he looked really happy after he learned he's getting a family in the future... after all he's been trough all kinds of things, and learned how important family is... i guess. But still this doesn't mean anything, maybe i'm in the future with him, but not now. I sigh. *beep beep* Ugh, who's this at midnight... I pick my phone _1 new message from Klaus_. Seriously?

Klaus: [_Hello love]_

Ugh... i reply : [_Seriously? Even here you say 'love'?]_

Klaus: [_Even here being rude?]_

I roll my eyes. : [_Why do you text me in the middle of the night?]_

Klaus: [_I'm sorry if i woke you up, i just wanted to talk]_

Yeah right, you just wanted to talk : [_no problem, i couldn't sleep anyway.. Talk about what?]_

Klaus: [_good. You know, about everything happend today..]_

I sigh. Right. : [_well there isn't much to talk about..]_

Klaus: [_Alright than... let me just ask you one question]_

I roll my eyes: [_sure, but not a long one please, i want to sleep]_

Klaus: [_Are you... happy after you learned those things today?]_

Am i happy..Ugh.. : [_How do you mean.. happy?_]

Klaus: [_just.. that you're going to have children]_

thank god he didn't ask me about _us_ in the future: [ _ehm.. yes.. i think i am_]

Klaus: [_good ;) _]

Hmm.. : [_And you? Are you happy?]_

Klaus: [_yes i am_]

Of course you are. Whatever. : [_good.. well i'm going to sleep now, goodnight_]

Klaus: [_Goodnight love_]

I sigh and fall asleep while thinking about how the future could be.

_Klaus' POV:_

I never thought she would admit so easily that she's happy. I'll do everything to make her mine. I fall asleep while thinking about her.

**Please review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys i didn't had the time to upload yesterday. I have a test week at school so, i'm sort of busy. But here it is. :)**

_Henricks POV:_

I was sleeping like a baby until i heard a hard bang on my door, and guess who... Nikol. She ran and jumped on my bed like she's a child of 6 years old.

''Wake up, wake up!'' she yelled.

''Nikol... why are you so exicted..'' i asked sleepy, my eyes still closed.

''I want to see everywhere in our _old_ home city, come on, stand up.'' she finally stoped jumping.

I opened my eyes. ''There's nothing much different here.. and besides you can go in your own'' i said covering my naked chest with the sheets.

''in my own?! come on! please?''

fine, she gave me her puppy eyes, which we got from our father. I sighed. ''good, but can you go now? i'm sort of naked'' i said.

''Yay!'' she smiled big and than it faded. ''What the... You're sleeping naked?!'' she asked disgusted.

''What?! did you expect me to bring my pyjama's?'' i asked. Honestly, sometimes i sleep naked at home too. Whats's wrong with that?!

''i'm sure Dad could lend you one of his pyjama's! Like Aunt Bekah lend me'' She said, showing her pyjama's.

''Whatever.. go change your clothes'' i said and dressed when she got out of my room.

_Klaus' POV:_

I was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking blood. So was Elijah and Rebekah. They all looked happy.. of course they do. Suddenly i heard a loud noise, like someone jumping on a bed. I chuckled as i noticed it's my daughter waking her brother up with excitement. I listened to their conversation with a big smile on my face.

''It's good to know, that they're going well with each other'' Elijah said, smiling too.

''yes it is'' i said, taking a sip from the bloodbag

''i can't wait for the future! ugh.. it all seems so good and happy. But we're here... with a lot of problems, enemies, bad things...'' Rebekah said

''But we know it will end good...'' i said

''Yes sister. You're a thousand years old, can't you wait a cenutry more, or maybe less?'' Elijah asked

''you're right..'' she sighed

''Maybe you can show your niece and nephew the city?'' i asked with a smile

''yeah, of course'' she smiled big

''That sounds good'' Henrick said walking in with Nikol, they both smiled.

''Goodmorning you all'' Nikol said and we all said back.

''There's blood in the fridge, if you want'' i said and they both took a bloodbag from the fridge and sat down.

''So.. did you sleep well?'' Elijah asked

''Yes.. i slept really well... the room i slept in is actually my room in the future'' Henrick said with a smirk

''awww.. how could you sleep well without your _teddybear?''_ Nikol asked with a smirk.

''I'm not you Nikol.. i don't sleep with a teddybear'' Henrick said rolling his eyes.

''Sure sure... I _never_ saw a teddybear laying next to your pillow, _never" _Nikol said chuckling

''That's the teddybear i have since i was born, i don't know what you're thinking. But it's just standing there, i'm not sleeping with it or something'' he answered irritated.

''Okay okay. You don't have to tell me the whole story'' she laughed, so did Rebekah and i just smiled.

''anyway, did you finished drinking?'' Rebekah asked and they noded

''Well let's go and see the city than'' Rebekah said as they walked to the door.

''Don't be late sister'' i said

''We won't Nik'' she said and they were gone.

**Please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Carolines POV:_

I'm at the salvatore boarding house, talking with Stefan about everything that happend. Damon and Elena are out somewhere. And Bonnie is practising magic as usualy.

''So what do you think Caroline?'' Stefan asked

''About what?'' i asked.. However i know what he means.

''You know about what. About you and _Klaus_'' he said

I sighed and touched my head. ''I don't know...''

''hmmm... Do you love him?''

my eyes widend. No one really asked me that. ''What, no, of course not!'' Why would i love him, he did bad things to us all.

''You sure?'' he asked

''Yes, i'm sure'' i guess

he raised his eyebrow. ''well.. i don't think so Caroline. You're lying to me, you're best friend'' he fakes hurt

''i'm not lying Stefan''

''and again. I mean why do you deny it? It's not wrong to love, even if it's the big bad Klaus'' he said

''Not wrong?! it's Klaus! of course it's wrong, he did a lot of bad things! he killed a lot of people! he made you a ripper!'' i said feeling angry.

''Like you're saying, he dida lot of bad things, he killed a lot of people, and he made me a ripper, but i see, he's changed Caroline"

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. He's right actually. I thought he would hate me for this.

''And you of all people changed him. Now don't say anything but i see how you look at him and how he looks at you'' He said

''Wha-" i tried to say but he cut me off.

''I said don't say anything. Look i know, you're scared of what we will think of you being with Klaus, but for me it sounds good... After all, i know Klaus and he's different around you and you're different around him. Really.. Caroline, it's time to listen to your heart'' he said while my tears dripped on my cheeks, but my hand cover them.

''Thank you Stefan'' i said crying and he hugged me.

''i was just saying the truth Caroline'' he said rubbing my back

''i thought you would hate me'' i said quetly

he stoped hugging me and looked at me. ''i would never hate you Caroline, you're my best friend. And why would i? Because you're in love? Never'' he smiled

I dried my eyes and smiled. ''you're the best friend someone ever can have Stef''

"So are you'' he smiled bigger

"Now something else... What about you and Rebekah?'' i asked, wanting to talk about something else

he sighed. ''i don't know... i never thought about me being with her''

''She's a bitch but she seems okay. Really, you two would be cute. But do you feel something for her?'' i asked akwardly

''i met her in 1920 you know.. That were good times... But i don't know.. I was for all those years after Elena and didn't have the time for something else...'' he said

''Yes i know... You, Damon, Elena...'' i rolled my eyes at the past. ''We will see what happens'' i said smiling

''Yes... we'll see'' he smiled

_Klaus'POV:_

Rebekah and my children came after a few hours, right on time for dinner. The dinner was already ready before they came, we all sat down and started to eat.

''It's really quiet here... Don't you get bored with 3 people in this big house?'' Henrick asked

''Not really... we don't stay long at home.. we have a lot of things to do'' i said taking a sip from my drink

''yes, we have a lot of problems to deal with'' rebekah said

Henrick noded. ''i understand... It's different without Uncle Kol isn't it sister?'' he asked his sister

''it definitely is, it's even better. I don't like the pranks he and you do to me!'' she answered narrowing her eyes. ''but i miss him'' she added

''me too... You guys miss him for sure, don't you?'' he asked us

''yes we do'' Rebekah answered

''he was annoying and crazy, but after all, he's our brother'' Elijah said and they noded

''i never thought i would say this but i miss him too'' i said and they chuckled

''i miss mom and dad'' Nikol said

''Why?! they are here'' Henrick told her

''Yes, but in the future they're different'' she said

''Oh.. Actually i'm happy we're not with them for a few days'' Henrick said

''Why?'' i asked curious

''oh you don't want to know that'' he said

''no i do.. Do we fight or something?'' i asked feeling worried

he laughed hard ''ohh i wish you fought'' he said between his laughs

''than what do we do?'' i was really curious

Nikol chuckled and explained ''Mom and you are like crazy horny teenagers... you two kiss like all the time and when you're alone home-''

''Okay, we don't need details'' Elijah said chuckling

Wow, is this real. Me and Caroline kissing all the time... i smirked and the thoughts

Henrick slowly stopped laughing . ''We're lucky that you have a spell on your bedroom so we don't hear _anything_'' he said drying his eyes from laughing.

Elijah and Rebekah chuckled. And i was shocked.

''Well, it's good to know that our parents love each other very much'' Nikol said

''Yes.. a little _too much_'' Henrick added and smirked

''You seem surprised Dad'' Nikol said looking at me.

''Caroline and i are not together yet, you know. She sort of hates me... so i'm surprised to hear this'' i said

''We shouldn't have told this'' Nikol said to Henrick

''Why not? Telling a _few_ good things is not wrong right?'' Henrick asked her.

''yes.. just a few things..'' she said

They shouldn't have told me this. I'm going crazy... I can't wait any longer for Caroline, i want her so badly!

We finished eating and talked more. Than everyone went to bed.

I couldn't sleep... i couldn't stop thinking about Caroline,i never can. But this time it's different... I moved a 100 times in my bed. Okay that's it, i have to see her. Now. I stood up, i didn't really dress, i wore my jacket over my tank top and my jeans. I vamped to Carolines house, i hope her mother isn't home. I climbed on a tree and knocked a few times on her window and she finally woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you're enjoying :) thanks for the reviews.**

**This chapter is a little smutty. You've been warned.**

_Caroline's POV:_

I was sleeping, thinking about _him._ I heard a noise. Than again. I woke up, turned my nightlamp on,sleepy. I saw _him _standing in front of my window. OMG. My eyes widend and saw him smirking. I stood up. Ugh, my hair is a mess. I opend the window.

''what the hell are you doing here?!'' i whispered, standing in front of the window so he can't come in.

''I just wanted to see you'' he whispered and studied me

''Stop staring!'' i whispered, crossing my arms in front of my chest, and tried not to blush.

''Sorry love'' he said looking with his shining blue eyes into mine

''Seriously why are you here?'' i asked

''i couldn't sleep'' he said

''so?'' i asked rolling my eyes

''May i come inside? i'm almost falling'' he said holding the window doors.

ughh. ''no, go home''

''Caroline...please''

did he just say _please_ to me? i never heard him saying that.. I sighed and thought about my conversation with Stefan.

''Fine...'' i said and he came in, i closed my window.

He just smiled like a fool, studying my room, oh no... please, he may not see the drawing he made me. Oh fuck...

''I never expect you to keep this'' he said holding the drawing he made

''what? oh the drawing, yeah, i didn't know it was laying there'' i tried not to panic

he smirked and looked at me, oh that look.

''how are.. _our _children? i mean future children?'' i asked sitting on my bed. Oh shit, why did i ask that?!

He smiled and sat next to me. ''they're fine.. Rebekah showed them their _past_ city''

''oh..that's good'' i smiled

''hmhm'' he noded and looked at me, we stood like that for a few minutes, he's so... No Caroline, no.

''Caroline... i couldn't sleep.. because... i couldn't stop thinking about you...'' he said, still looking at my eyes.

ohh.. like i can stop thinking about you...

''and... i understand.. that you hate me.. after all.. i did a lot of bad things.. hurt your friends.. killed them... hurt you... hurt.. Tyler..''

i can see tears and sadness in his eyes while he's telling me this.

''and, i know..you didn't want me to be a part of your life... but we learned it is going to be... so i'm sor-''

No, i don't want him to be sorry. I crashed my lips on his and held his head with my hand.

He immediately responded, he hold me thigh and our tongues danced like they were made to do it together.

Oh i missed the taste of his lips so much.. And touching his stubble.

He slowly broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily as i do.

''Is your mom home?'' he asked queitly

''Nope'' i answered, pulling his head closer and kissing him again.

I pulled his jacket out and saw him with a tank top. Oh god.. i never saw him in a tank top, he looks so good.

We broke the kiss and he pulled my tank top out and continued kissing me, i pulled him to me and he lay me gently on the bed, without

separating our lips. I ripped his tank top and stroke his soft muscular body. He ripped my tank top too and his mouth went down to my

neck, i pulled his jeans out and he my shorts.

His mouth went back to my mouth and we kissed more passionately, i felt like i was in heaven.

He ripped my underwear and threw it aside, moving his hands on my thighs.

Suddenly he stopped to look at my eyes and i smiled, giving him confidence to continue.

In a blink he took his underwear off and i closed my eyes feeling him entering me.

I moaned softly, pressing my fingertips on his soft back while he kept moving gently in and out.

I waited so long for this, i wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him more inside of me. He groaned and moved faster but gently.

He kissed her neck and moved to her breasts.

I gasped, running my fingers through his curly hair, this is so much different than being with Tyler or someone else, this feels so much more real.

I was so close... I moaned his name as he moaned mine, we climaxed together and he slowly pulled out and lay next to me, looking at me with a big

smile.

''i could stay looking at you for the rest of the eternity and it still wouldn't be enough'' he whispered and covered me and himself with the sheets

i smiled and moved closer to him, he pulled me on his chest, holding me gently. I lay a hand on his heart and closed my eyes.

''Goodnight sweetheart...'' he said queitly and kissed my head before he closed his eyes.

''Goodnight..'' i smile, and try to move as close as i can into his soft body.

**Aaah! i hope you liked it, i never wrote something like this. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Klaus' POV:_

I woke up in Carolines bed without Caroline. Than I heard the sound of the shower and knew she was taking a shower.

I wrapped my arms around her pillow to smell her scent. It was a beautiful night...

Caroline finished showering and came to her room with a little towel around her perfect body, showing her beautiful legs.

Don't blame me but i couldn't stop looking at this angel.

''Stop staring!'' She yelled

''Sorry love..'' i said looking at her eyes. ''you're just too beautiful''

She sighed and blushed a little. Than picked new clothes from her gardrobe.

''Can you please wait outside untill i get dressed?'' she asked

''Why?! i've already seen you naked, so no need to be shy'' i said smirking

She narrowed her eyes. ''i can't change if you keep staring like that''

I sighed ''well...okay than..'' I get out the bed, i was still naked.

She was looking at my body.

''Can't resist me, can you?'' i said smirking

''uh.. i can.. just put something on please'' she said looking away.

i chuckled and put my boxers on. ''As you wish sweetheart''

I kissed her cheek before leaving her room. ''Goodmorning by the way'' i said

* * *

After a few long minutes she finally finished dressing.

''Finally love..'' i said looking at her.

''Be happy.. i was faster than usually'' she said throwing me my clothes.

''i'm sure you was'' i smirked and pulled my clothes on.

She smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled too. ''it's full moan tomorrow..''

She sighed ''ohw.. tomorrow already?.. our future children will be gone...''

I noded. ''i'll miss them..''

''me too... i feel bad... i didn't spend a lot time with them..'' she said with a sad voice.

i stroke her cheek. ''let's go and see them''

She noded and we went to my... or do i have to say _our_ mansion.

* * *

_Henricks POV:_

I was sitting in the living room with Nikol, Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah. Telling a few things about the future.

I heard the door opening. Finally Dad is home.. I'm wondering where he was at night. I hope with Mom

He walked in but was not alone, yeah, i know i was right.

''Hello Dad, Mom'' Nikol said.

''Hello'' he said looking at us all.

Mom smiled and sat next to Nikol. She seems happy. Is it what i think it is? hmmm...

''Niklaus... now we can see where you was at night...'' Uncle Elijah said looking at Mom who blushed a little and Dad who smirked.

''Finally Nik'' Aunt Rebekah said smiling.

''Anyway... Tomorrow is the full moan... Do you two need to prepare things?''

''Yes.. we should call our future Mother to ask things'' i said and looked at Nikol.

''Yeah I'll call her'' She said grabbing her phone. ''this is going to be weird. Talking with future Mom while past Mom is sitting here'' she smirked.

She dialled Moms number. ''she doesn't pick up'' she said worried.

''Try again'' i said staning up and walking to her.

She tried again. ''no.. she doesn't pick up'' she said more worried. ''she always pick up''

I swallowed and saw the worried faces of the rest. ''Try to call Father'' i said.

She nodded and dialled fathers number. After a few seconds he picked up. Thank god.

''Ohh Dad. Why does Mom not pick up her phone?'' She asked and sighed in relief but than her face seemed shocked.

_''Hello there child.. Bad luck.. i'm not your Dad.. And your mother isn't able to pick up.. so is the rest of your Family, expect me'' _the voice i hate said and chuckled.

''No, No, No'' i said angry and grabbed the phone out of Nikols hands.

''I..Is that Mikael?'' Dad asked and they all seemed shocked

Nikol nodded with a sad face.

''What did you do to them Mikael?!'' i asked furious

''_Hello to you to grandson_'' he said and chuckled devilish again.

''Answer my question'' i asked feeling really angry.

''_I didn't do much. I just daggered your Uncles.. Put Papa Tunde's blade in your pathetic Fathers body.. ehmm let's think... your Aunts and other Uncles are locked up with vervain... so is your Mother... But unfortunately your Witchy Aunt escaped..'' _he said and groaned at the end.

My Father groaned, so did Uncle Elijah. Mom and Aunt Bekah seemed shocked and sad.

''What do you want?! How many times do i have to kill you untill you're gone, forever?!'' I yelled and groaned.

''_Kill me as many times as you want... I'll always come back little boy.. Always'' _he laughed. ''_And i'll always be stronger and stronger...''_

Grrr.. If i get him in my hands...

''Dare to touch a hair of my Family and your death will be 1000 times worse.'' I groaned.

''_I don't think so... I'm a lot stronger now... Thanks to your_ grandmother'' he chuckled and chanted something.

No... This isn't possible...

I let my phone fall and hold my head. I groaned from the pain, Mom knelt down to me and everyone looked angry/worried/shocked etc.

Nikol picked my phone from the ground. ''Stop it you jerk! You will see what happens when we're back!'' she yelled and hung up.

The pain slowly stopped. I breathed heavily. ''t..that wasn't normal..'' i said and stood up with fathers help.

''h..how can he be alive?'' Father asked worried and let me sit on the couch.

''he came back from the other side.. so did Esther and Finn... We killed them.. but they... they come back... i don't know how... It has something to do with Esther..'' i said feeling bad.

Father,Mother, Uncle and Aunt seemed shocked.

''Omg... Mom..Dad.. our Uncles.. our Aunts... Omg Alaric is in his hands! We need to go now.. omg... He..he'll k-'' Nikol said and tears rolled down her face.

''No... he will not Nikol. We're going back tomorrow.. And you'll see everyone'' i said, trying to give her hope.

Mom and Aunt Rebekah had tears too.. They hugged Nikol.

''Y..you sure it will be fine?'' Uncle Elijah asked

''I killed Mikael twice... i will do it how many times i have to'' i said, hoping my voice sound normal.

Dad looked still worried.

''Did i hear it right? You mentioned Alaric'' Dad asked and I nodded.

''Alaric Saltzman?'' Mom asked.

''No.. Alaric Salvatore'' Nikol said sobbing.

Their eyes widend a bit. ''Salvatore?'' Aunt Bekah asked.

I sighed. ''yes.. Uncle Damon and Aunt Elena's son... well, adopted son actually..''

They all ''O''ed

''Isn't there a way we can go earlier than the full moon?'' Nikol asked, finally stopped crying.

I shoke my head. ''No there isn't...''

She looked sadder.

''What if he kills them... atleast one of them'' Nikol asked looking at me with her wet eyes.

''He won't, he can't. He knows we will come after him!'' i said feeling angry. Doens't she understand?!

''How can you be so sure?! I understand they're strong.. But Alaric...'' she said, oh so it's Alaric.

''Oh i see... you're only worried about Alaric?!'' i yelled, my eyes turned yellow. I know she's in love with him.. but this...

''No! I'm worried about them all! But it seems you're not at all!'' She yelled, tears rolling on her cheeks and vamped to her room. Mom followed her with a worried face.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I felt Fathers hand on my back.

''I'll get you some blood'' Aunt Rebekah said and went to the kitchen.

I opened my eyes. They were normal again.

''You're okay?'' Uncle Elijah asked.

I nodded.

''Don't worry.. After an hour she will come back and we'll be okay again'' i said, trying to smile. Atleast i hope so.

''That's good to know...'' Dad said.

I hope i'll see them in the future... Alive... I will. I will... Don't lose hope... Mikael can do nothing to them.. He can't. He can't... Think.. Think.. Think... Always and Forever... Always and Forever.. Always and Forever... Always and forever...

**Hellow. I hope you liked it.. Sorry for my mistakes. Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_The Next Day_

_Nikols POV:_

Pfff... I feel bad for having a fight with Henrick... But he deserves it, so... Pfff.. i still feel bad.. I can't stop thinking about Mom and Dad in the future...

The full moon is tonight... I should get up.

I get dressed and walk to the living room.

''Goodmorning'' Dad said.

''Goodmorning'' i said back and sit next to Dad on the couch.

Aunt Rebekah and Mom weren't home, i guess.

Uncle Elijah was reading a book, Dad was sketching and Henrick was watching him... Ugh... He's still mad...he didn't even look at me.

''Where is Aunt Bekah?'' i asked

''She's somewhere with your..Mother. Planning things for school or something'' Uncle Elijah answered looking at me.

''Ow'' I nodded

Someone knocked on the door. It was Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan.

''Hello.. sorry if we bothered you.. we just wanted to see you... It's your last day you know'' Uncle Stefan said walking in.

''No problem..'' Henrick said.

They already know what is happening in the future, we told them yesterday.

''So... how are you...little Mikaelsons?'' Uncle Damon asked.

I chuckled, at this time we're older than him.

''We are...not so good..'' i answered.

he nodded with a sad face. Of course we're not good.

''You all look so sad.. Come on, i want to see some smiles, it's your last day here'' Uncle Stefan said.

Henrick sighed.

''Tell us a few things about Damons adopted child, will you?'' Uncle Stefad asked.

''yeah.. i'd like to hear a few things about my _son_'' Uncle Damon said.

''Damon, i don't think they're in the mood to talk about that'' Dad said.

''No.. it's fine'' Henrick said giving me a glare and than looking at them.

''Alaric _was_ my bestfriend since we were babies... We went to school together... Played football... And we had a musical club at our school. so we also sang together... And most of time he's crazy'' Henrick said without emotion in his voice.

They chuckled.

''You said he _was_ your bestfriend?'' Dad asked looking at thim.

''Yes... we...sort of have a fight at the moment'' he said looking at me.

''Oh.. that's bad... i hope that it will be over'' Uncle Stefan said.

Yeah i hope that too... it's been a year since they aren't talking with each other.

''i don't think it _ever _will'' i said rolling my eyes and they looked with raised eyebrows.

''well that's your fault than sister'' Henrick said looking at me with an annoyed face.

''ohhh i didn't know you talked to me?'' i said annoyed.

''Be happy i forgave you for what you've done.. otherwise i wouldn't even talk to you'' he said looking somewhere else.

''I didn't need your forgiveness'' i said feeling angry.

''oh you didn't? If i didn't forgive you, i wouldn't be here to safe your ass.. You wouldn't be able to come back'' he said angry

''Isn't that what you want?!'' oh god.. why did i say that.

he looked at me with a hurt and angry face.

Oops.

''What are you two talking about?'' Dad asked while they watched us with worried faces.

''We're talking about that my sister is a whore'' he said without losing eyecontact with me.

How can he say that?! Everyone in the future agreed us to be together.. even Dad! But Henrick.. Ugh..

'' How dare you to say that ! ?'' i said and groaned.

''Well...aren't you? Sleeping with my bestfriend?'' he said with a teasing voice and smirked.

The rest looked shocked.

I groaned, my eyes turned yellow.

''ohww.. My little sister is angry?'' he said faking that he's sad.

I throw him to the wall with my vampire stength.

Dad was going to help Henrick but he already stood up and chuckled.

''That's my sister'' he said with a smirk.

''Go to hell'' i said trying to calm down.

His smirk grew wider. ''i wish i could''

I groaned and chanted a spell.

He fell on his knees and held his head.

''Nikol you should stop...'' Dad said walking closer.

''Apologize'' i said looking at Henrick who's having pain.

''Stop it!'' he mumbled, still holding his head.

''I said apologize!'' i yelled and chanted something else to break his arm.

He groaned. "N..Nikol...'' he sounded like he couldn't talk.

Omg what am i doing.

''Nikol stop'' Dad said holding my arm.

I stopped and Henrick fell on the ground, his eyes closed.

''Oh my god... what did i do...'' i knel down and hold his head.

They all looked worried and came closer.

''I'm sorry.. i'm sorry.. please wake up''

''You didn't think i was dead, did you?'' he said, his eyes closed, a smirk forming on his lips.

Oh thank god.

Dad sighed in relief.

''You jerk!'' i punched him in his face.

''Auw'' He opened his eyes.

I slammed his face and hugged him.

''I hate you..''i said still hugging him.

''I hate you too'' he said and hugged me back.

''What a weird family...'' Uncle Damon said and the door opened.

Aunt Elena, Aunti Bex and Mom came in and saw us.

''Wow.. what did we miss?'' Mom asked.

We stood up.

''You missed a lot..'' Dad said smirking.

**Hey guys i hope you liked it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers, thank you so much for the kind reviews, i'm so happy you liked it.**

**Sort of bad news, i don't really now how to continue anymore, so if you have ideas please tell me in the comments. **

**Thank you for now ;) enjoy.**

The Night of the full moon

_Caroline's_ POV:

It is so far... about over an hour they're gone...

It feels so bad... i know i know them just for a few days but still...

Because of them i learned I have a great future...a happy family with a husband who loves me more than anything... 2 amazing bautiful children... caring friends...

Because of them.. i'm finaly with Klaus.. i've always had feelings for him, but i was scared what my friends would think.. now that changed.. Thanks to them.

''Love, you okay?'' the hottest Britisch acented man, the love of my life interupted my thoughts.

''Yes..yes i'm okay.. I was just lost in my mind" i told him with a slight smile.

He kissed my cheek in respond.

The whole gang was here, in the living room of the Mikaelson mansion, waiting for the time, talking to Nikol and Henrick before they're gone.

They are just so perfect, so cute, i know they're older than me at this time, but still.. they are my babies.

I smiled at the thought as Henrick stood up.

''I think it's time..'' he said with his voice which i'm not going to hear for years after they're gone

Nikol stood up too, standing next to his brother, i'm so proud they're going well with each other.

''Ahw.. i'll miss here so much..Can't we stay longer?'' she said with a sad voice and looked at us with sadness in her eyes.

''Nikol, don't be so emotional..'' Henrick said to his younger sister.

''What? You're not going to miss them?'' She asked disapointed.

''Of course i am.. But we have a life there, AND our future parents are in danger, remember? Besides if we stay longer, we'll change the past more, and that's not good... Oh maybe i should do a spell so you all forget we've ever been here?'' He asked with a serious face, looking at us.

''No!'' We all responded, I got some tears in my eyes.

''You sure? I don't want to see you hurt while we're gone'' He said looking at my eyes, he probaly saw my tears.

''We're sure'' I said looking at Klaus than back at him.

''Well... okay than..'' Henrick said after sighing

Nikol run to me and hugged me thightly, i hugged her back, closing my eyes.

''I'm going to miss you Mommy'' she said sobbing.

''I'll miss you too baby'' i said back, stroking her hair.

''Hah! I was wondering when you would say _baby_ Mom. You always say that in the future'' Henrick said chuckling and walked to his father, giving him a hug. I can say, Klaus looked sad too.

"see you in the future Father'' he said with a smile.

Klaus smiled widely and Nikol hugged him after his brother pulled away.

''I'm going to miss you Daddy'' She said, i smiled at the mention of Daddy. The Big Bad Hybrid being called Daddy.

Henrick walked to me and hugged me.

''Don't worry Mom, you'll see us soon'' He said and smiled slightly.

''I'll miss you son'' i said.

''So will i Mom'' he added.

''Now don't we get a hug?'' Damon interupted with a playfull voice and smiled.

Nikol immediately hugged all of them, Rebekah seemed also sad. Of course, she always wanted a family.

''And Henrick? Don't we get a hug from you?'' Damon said again, faking hurt.

''Sorry Uncle, but i only hug my parents... I don't like hugging'' He answered.

''Oh come on jerk, it's the last time you see their _past_ form'' Nikol added.

Henrick looked at Rebekah and probaly saw her sad face.

''Now good than'' He sighed and hugged everyone

Klaus came closer to me and wrapped his arm around me as we watched them.

After they hugged them, they walked back to us with 2 glasses.

They need to drink us mixed blood to go back.

Klaus nods as Henrick cuts his hand, letting the blood drip in the glasses. So does Nikol.

After them we do the same.

They look at us all for the last time.

''we'll miss you'' Nikol said as Henrick handed her the piece of paper where the spell is written.

''And we will miss you'' Klaus added.

Nikol looked at his brother who noded and started to chant the spell.

After a few minutes it was done.

''It's ready to drink'' She said looking at us.

We nodded as they grabbed their glasses, moving it to their mouths.

''Goodbye'' Nikol said as she drank the blood.

Henrick looked at his sister than back at us, as he drinked all of the blood.

Nikol was about to fall on the ground but disapeard.

''By the way, we're born in 2015'' he said with a smirk and the same happend to him.

**Oh god, i never thought i would come to this, though i like it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, i'm SO happy for the kind reviews, really, it means a lot for me. I never wrote something in English before, not even in my own language, really thanks.**

**And i hope this chapter will be good, though i don't really know how to continue, but i'm trying my best, thank you guys. :)**

_2514_

_Henricks POV:_

I opened my eyes, feeling the cold floor under me.

''Ah..'' I sat up, holding my neck, i looked next to me and saw Nikol, she was still laying, her eyes closed. I moved next to her.

''Hey Nikol.. It's time to wake up sister'' I moved her hair from her face and she slowly opened her eyes.

''oh..'' She immideatly sat up ''Did the spell work?!''

I looked around. ''It seems so'' i said and looked back at her as i stood up, holding my hand out to her so she can stand up.

She looked at me. ''We should go home, maybe they are locked up there'' she said with a frightend voice.

I noded and we vamped towards our home.

I slammed at the door at it fell open.

I saw blood on the ground and wall.

''Oh god..'' Nikol said covering her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

We walked quietly into the living room and our eyes widend.

They all were laying in front of the fireplace, with closed eyes.

Daggered, bitten, and Father was stoken with Papa tunde's blade.

Nikol immideatly run towards them but she couldn't.

She couldn't walk further than the couch.

''Why can't i walk in?!'' She yelled, tears rolling down her face while she tried to walk further.

I walked to her, holding her arm. "Nikol, calm down, there's a spell here so we can't walk further i guess'' I said, still looking at the bodies in front of me.

She looked at me with red eyes, full with tears.

''We need to find Mikael'' i said with anger in my voice, looking at her.

''well well well, calling your grandfather by his name, that's impolite _boy_'' The voice we're searching for said, coming closer.

I groaned quietly facing the door where he's standing.

''Let them go, or i will kill you!'' Nikol said with a failing angry voice.

''Oh little girl, i never expected this from you'' Mikael said with a fake hurt voice.

She run towards him to slam him but some witches appeard behind him, chanting a spell and she was thrown into a wall.

I looked at Nikol, she was okay. I looked back at Mikael and frowned.

''What do you want this time _Mikael_'' I said my voice almost like a groan.

''What i want? I want your _pathetic_ _father_ to die, and all thesepeople who stand behind him, starting with you'' he said with an angry voice.

I walked closer, anger filling my eyes. ''_my _Father, is not _pathetic_'' i said with a threatening voice.

He chuckled devlish and walked closer too, our bodies standing right in front each other.

''You are the one who's pathetic here!'' Nikol yelled from behind.

''you are just _pathetic _as _he_ is'' he said with a devilish smirk on his face.

I got more angry, feeling the warmth, my eyes turning yellow while i groaned quietly. Looking deep in his eyes.

He looked frightened and backed off. ''Witches! Chant the spell!'' he yelled at the witches and they did what he asked.

Nikol fell on her knees holding her head but nothing happend to me.

''Come on you stupid witches!'' He yelled at them.

A devilish smirk krept on my lips and in a blink I ripped the hearts of all the witches.

Nikol immideatly run towards our parents, she could know because the spell is broken.

I looked at Mikael, my eyes still yellow. Seeing his scared face. ''Look who's _pathetic_ now...'' i said with a slight groan.

''I.. I will come back.. More powerfull than ever..'' He said while he slowly walked to the door, his face turned to me.

''I'll be waiting'' i said with a smirk and he was gone. I should have killed him but the White Oak is hiden somewhere upstairs.

I turned my face to Nikol who was knelt down next to our family, my eyes turned normal again as i walked to them.

I bet they can hear us but they just can't say anything.

''Nikol, get some bloodbags from the kitchen please'' i said while i knelled down next to them, pulling the dagges out as she did what i said.

She came back with the bloodbags, dripping the blood in their mouth as I cut in Fathers chest to get the Blade out.

''This is really disgusting'' I said as i put my hand in Fathers chest, pulling it out, hearing Father groan quietly.

''Drip some blood in Fathers mouth too while i feed the others who are bitten'' I said and Nikol did what i said.

I walked to Uncle Stefan, Damon, Aunt Elena and Alaric, biting my wrist and feeding them my blood. Seeing the werewolf bite heal.

I stood up, looking at them with a slight smile, hoping they will wake up soon.

''Thank god we were on time'' Nikol said walking towards me, looking at them too.

''Yeah.. thank _god_'' I said still looking at them.

We stood there a few minutes in silence until Nikol looked at me with wide eyes.

''Oh my god... The wedding is tonight...'' She said with a shocked voice, looking out the window to the garden to see the tables that already were ready.

**Wowww I really can't believe myself that i wrote this! I really hope you liked it, so next chapter will be the wedding of Rebekah and Stefan with..of course problems.. I hope i can write a good wedding, anyway thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry, this isn't a new charpter, I know it's been a while since I wrote a new chapter.. That is because i went on vacation for 5 weeks and now college has begun again.. So i will try to write.. but i can't promise i'll be fast... Sorry again..**

**Another thing.. I'm going to start a new story soon and try to write short Klaroline drabbles, so, that's for sure..**

**If you have any ideas, requests.. Feel free to send it to me and i'll try to write something.**

**And again, thanks for all the kind words, it means a lot to me.**

**I'll see you soon. :) x**

**-R**


End file.
